


Learning Family

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between brothers.





	Learning Family

"You neglected your defense to come to my aid," Savage commented, carefully not looking at Maul.

"I knew my opponent. He would be off his guard from the rush," Maul answered after a moment.

"I see."

There was quiet for several minutes, as each attended to their own tasks in the cockpit. When Savage was satisfied, he stood to go clean up, only to have Maul grab his wrist and hold him there.

"It is what one does for another, yes, when there is kinship?"

Savage's expression softened, before he nodded. "Yes, brother."

Maul let go, but was at peace.


End file.
